Rank
As you play SAS Zombie Assault 3 you will gain Exp and be promoted to higher ranks. The higher you rank is the better guns and perks you can get. These are the ranks and descriptions you get as you level up. 1. Private. This level unlocks the starting gun: The Glock 17. 2. Private First Class. This level gets you something cheap and cheerful, the Skorpion will relieve your weary trigger finger with it's high fire-rate antics. 3. Bombardier. This level unlocks the "Radar Scanner" skill. This gives you a minimap that shows you the location of zombies, allies and those elusive power up crates. 4. Lance Corporal. This level unlocks the MP5, a stalwart of special forces around the world damage isn't massive but what it lacks it sheer power it makes up for in fire rate and mobility. 5. Corporal. This level unlocks the everyman's weapon of choice for zombie apocalypse home defense, the Stoeger double barreled shotgun. There's not much more fun than blowing zombies to bits with the old one-two punch. 6. Specialist. This level you'll gain the ability to purchase the Glock 20, AA-12 and Browning (premium purchase). 7. Sergeant. This level you'll unlock the Raging Bull Magnum revolver. The old 9mm Glock is all well and good, but unleash you inner bull, you know you want to. 8. Staff Sergeant. This level gets you access to the most popular assault rifle it the world, and for good reason. The ol' AK-47 offers tremendous fully automatic bang for your buck. 9. Sergeant First Class. This level gains you access to the Ruger P97. A bigger pistol means more unlimited ammo shooting for those quiet moments. 10. Gunnery Sergeant. This level unlocks the "Laser Sights" skill. This will help your aim and more bullets on target means more soft corpses to walk over. 11. Master Sergeant. This level gets you access to some wild west action. Pop those zombies with the Winchester lever action shotty. Isn't it nice to have a shotgun that holds more than 2 rounds? 12. Sergeant Major: Fast Reload SMG's. 13. Squad Leader: This level gets you access to the stalward burst rifle, the M16A4 . The M16A4 Assault Rifle will put 3 rounds on a dime at 3 inches. What? How big is your monitor then? 14. Warrant Officer: This level get you access to the Vector . Based on the Kriss super-V system designed to minimize recoil and therefore spread. The Vector gives you all the joy of the Skorpion without the misery of half your bullets spraying randomly all over the place. 15. Chief Warrant Officer. Desert Eagle 16. Company Leader. Fast Reload Pistols, Speeds up reloads on all Pistols 17. Ensign. FN FAL 18. Fast Reload Shotguns. Speeds up reloads on all shotguns. 19. Fleet Commander. SPAS-12. unlocks the most powerful non-premium shotgun in the game. 20. 2nd Lieutenant. M41-A, CAW, Flamethrower 21.1st Lieutenant. Faster Reload Assault Rifles. More bullets down range=more killin' power. 22. Captian. BREN 23. SCAR-H 24. Fitness. gives you more mobility. 25. MP7 26. REC7 27. Recovery. Speeds up your amount of time in multiplayer when you are dead. 28. RPD 29. AUG Para 30. Faster Reload LMG's. Speeds up reloads to all LMG's. 31. M1014 32. SAW 33. .600 Nitro Express 34. Armor Piercing Rounds. All guns can pierce 1 more zombie than normal. 35. ARX160 36. 2 Star General. MG4 37. 3 Star General. On Target, Increases accuacy for all guns. 38. 4 Star General. M240 39. 5 Star General. Hi-capacity Magazines- 2x ammo 40. Commander. MGL-140 Category:All Pages